Midnight Sun
by Zemirock
Summary: Hetalia drabble that was written whilst I was away. Iceland gets woken up by the Midnight sun and decides to occupy himself considering its as light as day. Human names used.


Probaly won't finish, because this was just the result of some free time to fill, but I put it as in progress in case I decide I want to continue it. Or is it complete? I'm not sure..

Fjandinn - Damn or Dammit in Icelandic I think. Also, Iceland's a total Böjrk Fanboy C:

Hetalia isn't mine, no matter how much I wish it was.

R&R are appritiated :)

Midnight sun

It was a relatively warm night in Iceland and the time was nearing midnight. Although, it didn't look like it. If you had to guess, you would say the time was around 6:30 am, just when the sun was rising. Why? Because Iceland had the 'pleasure' of getting midnight sun.  
Some Icelanders were able to sleep through the bright beams of light that settled itself of the scarce population of the Nordic island, but then again, some weren't. And one native in particular, as much as he loved his homeland, would label the early arriving sun as one of Iceland's downsides. Said Icelander also happened to be Iceland's personification, Emil Bondevik. Icelandic first name, Norwegian second name. His brother (who had the same last name as Emil) was from norway, so he got it from him.  
Currently, Emil was laid in his warm bed, stomach down, with his face buried deep into the seemingly hard pillow. He'd woken up beforehand when the light seeped into his room through his linen curtains. The whole ordeal was pretty, even he had to admit, but a pain in the butt if you asked him.  
Like the island, Emil had been nicknamed 'The land of fire and ice' by other nations because he was cold on the outside and towards others, but fiery and passionate on the inside. And his passion was Iceland...Apart from the midnight sun. He hated the midnight sun. All it did was wake his people up at stupid o'clock.  
His puffin, on the other hand, loved the extra time of 'day'. By now, Mr Puffin was more than probably outside, terrorising other birds. And by terrorising, I mean waking-up-all-the-other-birds- because-he-was-bored-and-his-owner-was-too-lazy-to-get-his-ass -outa-bed kind of terrorising. Although, despite saying this, Emil could feel a warm ball of feathers curled up by his feet. So if Mr Puffin was still asleep that means the personification was the only one conscious in the entire house.  
"Fjandinn" Emil muttered into his pillow, even though the sound was more of a 'fehchenden' one.

Emil groaned and turned into a sitting position on his mattress. His groggy purple orbs stared at the ball of black and white feathers on his duvet. He then turned his attention to the window that was adjacent to him. It was like midday out there, only with a lot less people. Emil let out a tiered yawn and stretched. He kicked his legs over the side of the bed frame and into the cold floor lazily. He shivered at the sudden temperature change.  
'well considering I'm awake, I might as well do something...' he thought to himself. As he made his way to the kitchen, the Icelander started to ponder about what he could do in his spare time, what he should do and what he will do. Very different things, obviously, especially being still young.  
Once in the kitchen, Emil instantly felt cold. Colder than the usual cold that came naturally from living in Iceland. Once again, he shivered. Was it just him or did his home seem too cold for a warmer-than-usual Icelandic summer? The thought was pushed to the back of his mind and he carried on his business. Emil's eyes instantly lit up when he saw a packet of his favourite sweets whilst scouting the cupboard. A pale hand made its way to the packet and grabbed it without hesitation. Oh, how he loved liquorice. It always made him feel better, no matter what the circumstances (in this case sleep deprivation).  
Emil trudged into the living room in his tiered state, liquorice in hand. He positioned himself on the armchair that sat in the corner of the room, facing the TV. A big window, bigger than the one in his bedroom, overlooked the entire room and despite having the curtains half drawn, it was light as day.  
Before he settled himself down in his plush chair, he looked around for the television remote.  
"I swear, If that goddamned puffin has hidden it again, so help him..." he mumbled under his breath, almost silently. Luckily for mr puffin, Emil soon found the remote under the cushion of the main sofa.  
"by the skin of his beak..."

Emil sat back down and turned on the TV. The screen lit up.

'Hmn, now, what to watch? Film? Too late. Documentary? Booorrringg. Music? Why not? Let's see what's on..'

As he flicked through various channels, he found none that caught his attention. ... Apart from that. Böjrk at half 12? Hell Yeah. At least tonight wont be _so_ bad.


End file.
